Too late to Apologize
by nickynicole
Summary: Bonnie has finally had enough. A one shot inspired by Apologize by one republic.


**AN:**After watching the murder of one this randomly came to me, its not how I saw it in my head so its not too great and I thought apologize by one republic would inspire me to make this one shot always hope you enjoy this and please review after if you liked it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampire diaries or apologize by one republic.

* * *

**Too late to Apologize**

Pain, heartbreak and disappointment. These were three emotions Bonnie was feeling, first her mother had left her again for the second time without a word but this time at least she knew why. Second her friends had needed her yet again to slove their never ending cycle of screw up's, there was a part of her that usually out of love didn't fail to be there when they called when they needed her, she loved them, but this time was different, enough was enough there was only so much one person could take. She had finally reached her breaking point.

She was on the phone to Elena who updating on the day's events while she was telling her where Damon was.

"Bonnie are you sure your alright, talk to me please" Elena begged.

"I-I- cant, I have to go Elena" Bonnie replied ending the call without waiting for a reply.

"I-I- I'm never going to be good enough" Bonnie shouted to the heavens as she sid down the side of her car.

"How could she leave me again" Bonnie questioned as a deep sob erupted from her chest, her green eyes that usually showed a strong fearless woman, showed and held no emotion they were hollow and lifeless.

Bonnie continued to cry letting a deep breath out. She continued to do this until until she had calmed down. She thought back to her grams and what she had told her the final time she saw her.

"You stronger than all of this Bonnie, I'm so proud of you" she was stronger than this but she was sick and tired of being strong a shoulder for others to lean on.

"I'm done feeling this way somebody needs to pay for my pain" Bonnie said proudly as a sinister smile crept on her face. "And I know just the people"

I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Bonnie had a plan to make Damon and Stefan suffer especially Damon. Sure she was taught from a young age not to fight violence with more violence but this was called for they needed to be taught a lesson.

"Where's judgy" Damon said while taking a drink out of his whiskey it was early morning and they were plan which original they should kill.

"Her names Bonnie Damon, use it" Caroline shouted annoyed as she said this Bonnie walked through the door.

"Now Judgy is here we can finally get on with this"

They talked about the recent events, but Bonnie had nothing to say she thought about yesterday and her break down once again nobody cared to ask her how she was. She had time to think about what she wanted to do yesterday, it was wrong her Grans wouldn't be pleased with her she was better than this.

"Bonnie can I talk to you" Stefan mumbled after everybody had left and Bonnie was packing up her Grimoire.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, I know this is over due but I'm really sorry if it wasn't for me and Damon Abby wouldn't have left again"

"Its too late to apologize Stefan"Bonnie said with tears in her eyes walking towards the door.

"I came here wanting to torture you to make you feel the hell I've been feeling" Bonnie laughed wiping away her tears as she stopped in her tracks.

"But I couldn't that would only make me as bad as you and your brother" "I can never forgive you Stefan, maybe in time I will put we shall see, I considered you as my close friend not because you was Elena's boyfriend but because you was somebody I could always talk to, I loved how you cared about everybody" " I would had done anything to keep you and everybody else safe, but now its too late"

"I'm so sorry Bonnie"

"Bye stefan" Bonnie said not looking back.

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Bonnie said bumping into a hard familar body then knocking her head on his causing their lips to brush against each other.

"Ohh its you" "move out my way" Bonnie said looking up and seeing it was Damon.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your mum, but would you rather you changed into something you hate than your mum who left you" Damon said not quite apologizing. Bonnie was still waiting for an apology it was over due but it was too little too late the damage was already done.

"Is this your way of apologizing, my mother left me again because of your stupid decision, she left me yet again" "DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS MY OWN MOTHER DOESN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO STAY" Bonnie shouted as angry tear poured down her face.

Damon looked at Bonnie and finally saw her walls cracking the strong, no bullshit girl was not the girl infront of him. She was replaced with a helpless broken emotional teenage. He had forgotten she was only seventeen though she acted mature she only seventeen and no seventeen year old should go through what she has.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" Damon said this time sincerely touching Bonnie's cheek to wipe away her tears.

"Don't you dare touch me, it's too late to apologize Damon" "I hate you, I always have and I always will" Bonnie said turning around and walking away.

"Wait Bonnie" Damon said gently grabbing Bonnie's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Get off me haven't you learnt your lesson, don't mess with me" Bonnie replied trying to get out of Damon's grip but he was too strong for her so she gave him an aneurysm then set him on fire as she levitated him from the ground she didn't care who was around. Her eyes changing colour into a darker green hue, she was having more fun than she expected.

"S- Stop Bonnieeee, please stop" Damon screamed letting go of her arm he finally got the message. Bonnie walked away not looking back but pleased with what she had accomplished.

"She gone, Bonnie's gone" Caroline exclaimed the next day crying as she ran into the boarding house.

Bonnie had left mystic falls not looking back. She had finally made peace with herself there was nothing left for her to ever come back to.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...


End file.
